Ultrasound from a focused ultrasonic transducer can be used to selectively treat regions within the interior of the body. Ultrasonic waves are transmitted as high energy mechanical vibrations. These vibrations induce tissue heating as they are damped, and they can also lead to cavitation. Both tissue heating and cavitation can be used to destroy tissue in a clinical setting. However, heating tissue with ultrasound is easier to control than cavitation.
Ultrasonic treatments can be used to ablate tissue and to kill regions of cancer cells selectively. This technique has been applied to the treatment of uterine fibroids, and has reduces the need for hysterectomy procedures. The treatment of a region with ultrasound is referred to as sonication.
To selectively treat tissue, a focused ultrasonic transducer can be used to focus the ultrasound on a particular target volume. The transducer is typically mounted within a medium, such as degassed water, that is able to transmit ultrasound. Actuators are then used to adjust the position of the ultrasonic transducer and thereby adjust the tissue region that is being treated. Medical imaging may be used to guide such ultrasonic therapy. U.S. Patent Application U.S. 2009/0088623 discloses an image guided therapy system comprising an ultrasonic transducer and a magnetic resonance imaging device. The rapid acquisition of temperature-sensitive magnetic resonance images of the patient is disclosed. However, the use of these images to modify the treatment plan during sonication is not disclosed.